Talk:Cheese
Probably if I were starting this now, I would have put it in the Mad: namespace straightaway. I wouldn't object if someone felt the need to move it there. ⚙Zarchne 05:17, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Although personally, I don't feel that need, the article doesn't seem to present any unverified assertions as fact, it is indeed perhaps a bit peripheral in nature. (I did, of course, experience wild good fortune in finding a nugget of an in-joke for Mount Horeb.) Since Mad means speculation, and a Mad page hangs off of a main page about the same topic, it doesn't seem like Mad is quite the place for this. But maybe there should be another namespace for trivia, and things outside the canon (i.e. Revenge of the Weasel Queen... except for the time Krosp was reading it in the Heterodyne crypts). Say "Wild" instead of "Mad", and perhaps as a category, without requiring any major Admin moving and shaking. --Quadibloc 00:48, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Nah, just a Trivia subheading would be fine. Or maybe a separate article, if it doesn't relate to anything in particular. Sometimes I think "Trivia" would be better than the "P.r.o.i." we've been using. --mnenyver 04:39, 5 December 2008 (UTC) facepalm I think some of the editorial staff need to have their tongues surgically reinserted into their cheeks. I have a hard time believing that someone went to the bother of disserting about synonyms for hoboes when the reference in question is followed up by 'Mama sez you must be cause of the way you dress!'. It's not that I don't understand the impulse in general, but c'mon. Corgi 12:54, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : That still doesn't mean the little girl understood what her mother meant. I'm just saying she could think Zeetha was the poor hungry kind of tramp that wanders from city to city looking for the handout of a meal, and so it's perfectly understandable, if she had some cheese on her, why she would offer it to this poor starving woman. : I don't expect anyone not to get the joke of the comic page, but when someone mentioned on our wiki page that the girl's offer of cheese to Zeetha was inexplicable or incomprehensible, I wasn't sure that was a joke, or, if it was, it would be obvious to every reader of the wiki page. : I'm not saying that I necessarily have not made some mistake here, that I haven't wandered into an excess of pedantry or whatever, but I am explaining what I did so that my mistake can be more clearly explained to me. --Quadibloc 13:54, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :: In this case, Rule of Comedy applies. Of course the little girl didn't understand what her mother meant, that's the joke part - Children Making Inappropriate Comments. 'I like cheese' was Children Making Random Irrelevant Comments - not an offer, just one of the things kids say (there used to be a whole TV show about it). ::: Why, yes. That would be House Party, with Art Linkletter. I have copies of both "Kids Say the Darndest Things" and "Kids Still Say the Darndest Things", illustrated by Charles Schulz, Peanuts artist. Paperback only, although I later picked up the hardcover of one of them from a thrift shop. :: It's not a mistake, really, on your part, but IMHO you're taking it waaaay too seriously trying to explain a... what, 4-year-old's mental processes. In any universe. *grin* -- Corgi 16:34, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::: My point was, of course, that since the main page said her offer of cheese was 'unfathomable', when it seemed to make sense to me, then I thought the appropriate thing to do was to explain what I saw on a /Mad page rather than overturning a previous edit to contradict it. Because while the Foglios were engaging in comedy, people will tend to take our wiki literally. --Quadibloc 19:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::: The Mechanicsburg Tourism Song The cheese of Mechanicsburg is glorified in their Tourism Song, specifically in verse three: "How mighty are her mighty walls, How shiny are her clanks, How beautiful her dairy farms, And for her cheese we all give thanks." It's worth noting that these lyrics are not written by the Foglios, but by Tom Smith. Cheesy Talk Hit iz commun USA jok to call zumsink "cheesy" as a vay to comunikat hit iz fonny, Jah? Vhat iz vit yu pipples? Cheese iz fonny. Hit luks fonny, hit schmells fonny, hit is fonny to sqveeze. Ach! Altgorl 09:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Scoobies Among other less questionable edits on this page I replaced "scoobies" with "gang." I am assuming that the meaning of scoobies intended here was "Scooby Gang," meaning the group of main characters of the story, as apparently popularized by Buffie the Vampire Slayer. I feel that this is a bit too obscure a reference for this wiki, although it may just be because I never watched Buffie, or that I'm just too old. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:02, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Inherently Funny. Of course, Cheese, along with Long Johns, Chickens, and New Jersey are among the Things That Are Inherently Funny At All Times. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:15, June 28, 2018 (UTC)